time crusher
by shanatcha
Summary: une histoire de temps bien compliqué commençant avec un bébé
1. chapter 1

Prologue : Chronos

Tim et Rena étaient deux mage de la tour du temps. Ils étaient les plus doué dans l'étude du temps et de ses limites et avait décidé de travailler ensemble pour approfondir leur connaissance et de fil et en aiguille ils étaient tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Et à cette même période où ils se découvraient encore il eurent une idée folle : et si avec leur pouvoir ils parvenaient à traverser les différentes lignes de temps et passer d'une dimension à une autre ? Voir de quelle manière rendre leur vie meilleur et améliorer leur société ?

Et sur ces questionnement qu'on commencer leur études. Le temps ne contée pas dans cette tour du temps et pourtant ils passaient bien pour eux et ils le comprirent par un heureux événement : Rena attendait un enfant. Ils savaient que se serais une fille et la nouvelle fus la bienvenue pour calmer Tim. Car les recherches n'avançaient pas. Toute leur essaies avaient échouer. Le pouvoir étaient trop grand pour être contenue dans un objet il aurait fallut un corps qui puisse servir de catalyseur et dont on apprendrait à s'en servir…. Quelque chose comme un enfant.

Tim sourit en voyant le ventre rond de sa femme.

A la naissance de la petite enfant, il lui retira avant de la faire enfermer. Il savait que Rena n'accepterai jamais de le suivre mais c'était le seul moyen de réaliser son rêve.

Créé la plus puissante et inarrêttable de toute l'histoire du Cratère. Et bientôt, tous devrons admettre qu'il était le plus grand génie passer présent et future.

Il prépara l'enfant lui injectant la magie nécessaire au sort et à l'accomplissement de son plan. Puis il décida de l'éduquer dans l'optique d'en faire une arme humaine. Une arme sans âme, sans sentiment et qui obéirait à tout ses ordres. Un être sans humanité.

Vingt passèrent sans que rien n'arrête le professeur fou.

L'enfant était désormais adulte. Elle avait des long cheveux brun et des yeux ambré aux reflet dorée, une silhouette effacer et fine ainsi qu'un visage fin. Elle était d'une beauté rare mais on voyait que le vide dans ses vies. Sans propre arbitre. Du moins c'était ce que pensais son père.

Mais un jour, la jeune fille décida de visiter la tour.

Et dans cette tour tout arrive en temps et en heure.

Une porte apparue devant elle, une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. La demoiselle l'ouvrit donc en ayant le pressentiment que quelque chose qui la concernait se trouvait dans cette pièce. Elle ne fut pas déçu.

Une femme était enchaîner aux quatre coins de la pièce sans fenêtre. En entendant du bruit elle leva la tête et sourit.

« - Te voilà ma fille… je pensais ne jamais te voir… » fit la femme au bord des larmes

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer.

« mais quelle est cette sensation ? Je ne veux pas la ressentir, je ne me sens pas bien… »

La brune porta la main à son visage et remarqua qu'elle pleurait elle aussi. Elle s'approcha de plus près et se mit à genoux devant cette femme qui lui faisait éprouver des sentiments interdit selon son père.

La femme enchaîner en profita pour la serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« - ma fille tu ne doit pas rester avec cet homme. Il est devenue complètement fou ! Tu risque de ne pas en sortir et toi je refuse qu'il te détruise ! Fuit ma fille ! » Hurla la femme.

Cette femme utilisa ses dernières forces pour lui montrer avec sa magie sa vie et lui rendre ce que son père avait voulut lui retirer : son âme, son cœur, son humanité.

« - il est trop tard pour moi mais toi tu peux encore t'en sortir. » fit Rena

« - mais quelle est mon nom ? » demanda la jeune fille

« - tu es ma fille Aura et tu vivra à ma place… »

Ce furent les derniers mots de Rena avant de disparaître du temps lui-même. Aura hurla faisant résonner dans la salle désormais vide de toute vie. On lui a tout refuser et la seule personne qui pouvait lui apporter de l'amour vient de disparaître devant ses yeux.

Elle ressortie en pleure et fui cette endroit maudite pour éviter de disparaître et faire ce qu'elle ça mère lui avait demander : vivre.

Quelqu'un à la fenêtre n'appréciait pas trop cette idée. Alors qu'une autre souriait en se disant que cette petite aurait bien besoin d'aide….


	2. chapter 1 (09-28 11:53:05)

chapitre 1: une rencontre en bonne et due forme

Aura se traina péniblement dans le village quelle apercevait au loin. Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois quelle avait quitter cette tour. 3 long mois durant lesquels elle avait du apprendre en société, a vivre en tant que femme. Cela avait été difficile au début mais elle avait réussi à s'y faire. Et puis, avec ces prédictions, elle avait réussi à amassé assez d'argent pour prendre une nuit à la berge cette fois. Elle n'aurait pas à dormir dehors.

« une bonne nuit de sommeil c'est tout ce qu'il me faut… mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça… ce n'est pas une vie ! » pensa-t-elle

La demoiselle se posa à une table avant de commander une bonne bière et un bon repas.

Bob dirigeait le groupe vers une petite taverne du village dans lequel il venait d'arriver. Il discutait avec Grunlek de leur finance , laissant Théo s'occuper de la surveillance du groupe. Shin avait invoquer Icy pour voir si il n'avait pas été suivi par d'autre fanatique.

En s'approchant de la taverne , Bob fut interrompu par son démon.

« - Il y a un problème… je sens une présence qui ne devrait même pas exister… une arme de destruction massive vivante… » fit Philippe

« - comment ça ? Et puis on verra une fois dedans ! » lui répondit Bob

Puis ils entrèrent dans l'établissement. Ils balayèrent la salle des yeux et ceux de Bob s'arrêtèrent sur une jeune femme au long cheveux brun et aux yeux ambrées. Il se dirigea vers sa table et s'installa à ses coter.

« - Bien le boujour mademoiselle ! Comment ce fait-il qu'une femme aussi belle que vous se retrouve seule dans cette établissement ? » demanda Bob

Théo soupira devant la drague évidente du pyromage pendant que le reste de la troupe s'attablait et commandait quelques chopines de bières. Aura remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se tourna vers le pyromage.

« - je vagabonde sur les routes depuis quelque temps. » lui dit-elle

« - cela ne répond pas à ma question : pourquoi êtes vous seule ? » demanda Bob insistant

« - Disons que je n'ai plus d'attache… »

Sa voix faiblit sur la fin de sa phrase et Bob comprit qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Aura se tourna vers les autres et vit que le nain et l'homme en bleu semblait concerner par ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'homme armure semblait aussi toucher mais ne semblait pas vouloir le montrer.

« - au faite je ne me suis pas présenter je suis Aura. Enchanter de vous rencontrer » fit Aura en souriant.

« - mais je manque à tout mes devoirs ! Je m'appelle Balthazar ocatvius Barnabé ou Bob pour faire plus court. L'homme en armure c'est Théo, le nain Grunlek et le bleu c'est Shin. » fit Bob

« - Bob tu ne pense pas que tu fait confiance trop vite à cette fille qu'on vient de rencontrer ? » fit Theo méfiant

Bob haussa les épaules et tendit sa main en guise de salutation. Aura la saisit fébrilement avant de se tenir le crâne.

Un tas d'image l'assaillait, passé présent et future se mélangeant avant qu'elle ne réussisse à faire un tri. Elle avait appris avec le temps à contrôler se genre d'événement quoi qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'empêcher. Bob se tourna vers elle inquiet.

« - je vais bien Bob, c'est juste que- » commença Aura

« - Tu ne devrais pas lui mentir étant donner que lui est ces amis sont les seul à pouvoir de sortir de ta situation » fit un homme venu de nulle part

Il ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement à Bob mais en plus félin et… démoniaque ?

« - Enoch… » siffla Théo entre ses dents


	3. chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : au feu les pompiers, ya l'auberge qui brûle !

Aura se dépêcha de se lever avant d'être forcer à se rassoir par le nouvel arrivant.

« - je ne suis pas ici pour voix combattre aventuriers mais pour aider cette demoiselle. » fit Enoch

« - Et comment pourrions nous te faire confiance après tout ce que tu nous as fait subir ? » le questionna Bob

« - et qu'elle intérêt j'aurais à défendre cette jeune demoiselle ? » lui fit en retours le démon

« - peut être parce que vous en savez plus que ce que vous laissez paraître ? » fit Aura

Enoch la regarda avec de grand yeux. Puis la jeune brune joignit ses mains et y fit apparaître une image. On aurait dit une petite scène et on pouvais y voir la compagnie et le demoiselle fuyant l'auberge en flamme.

« - je ne sais pas ce que vous vous apprêter à dire mais je vais tacher d'être clair : mon père a voulut faire se moi une arme vivante et je fui désormais tout ce qui concerne les mages temporel… mais j'en ai marre de fuir et mon seul future possible semble commencer avec vous… » avoua la demoiselle

Enoch soupira avant de se tourner vers son fils. Il ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant le trait de feu lui arriver dans le visage. Le siège prit feu rapidement et la compagnie sortie en trombe de la taverne. Bob invoqua son cheval et empoigna la brune par la taille pour la placer avec lui sur le cheval. Shin et grunlek montèrent sur la même monture et Théo monta sur lumière. Ils cavalèrent jusqu'à se trouver dans le centre d'une clairière assez éloigner de la ville.

« - BORDEL DE MERDE BOB TU POUVAIS PAS PRÉVENIR AVANT ? » Hurla Théo

Mais en se tournant vers son compagnon qui aida la demoiselle a descendre il tomba sur des yeux rouge et brillant ainsi que deux cornes bien visible sur son crâne. Les autres, en remarquant le soudain silence, se tournèrent vers Bob et se figerent.

« - Euh bob ? » fit Shin pas très rassurer

« - Non c'est Philippe… mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez votre ami va bientôt revenir… une fois que je vous aurai expliquer ce qu'il se passe » déclara le démon

Théo ne dit rien et s'assit dans l'herbe bientôt suivit par les autres. Aura se plaça au coter du mage.

« - Enoch ne s'intéresse à elle que pour s'en servir à ses propre fins et cela a mis vraiment en colère Bob… j'ai dut prendre le contrôle pour éviter des dégâts trop important »

« - donc en faite tu nous aurais protéger ? » fit Aura

Philippe hocha la tête et rendit son corps à Bob qui confirma ce que son démon avait dit. Bob se tourna vers la brune et tomba sur ses magnifique yeux ambré au reflet doré , il rougit et détourna le regard en même temps que la jeune fille.

Théo soupira avant de se lever et de se mettre au coter de Aura. Il l'a menaça de son aura et se pencha vers elle.

« - tu ne pense pas que tu nous dois des explications ? C'était quoi se tour à l'auberge ? Et qu'est ce que cette histoire avec ton père ? Et ne t'avise pas de nous tromper ou ton sort sera vite régler… »

Aura se rapprocha un peu plus du demi démon qui l'enlaça en signe de protection et pour la rassurer contre me méchant paladin.

« - Theo je doute que se soit comme ça qu'on arrivera à la faire parler… » lui dit grunlek exaspéré des paniers du paladin

« - surtout qu'elle semblait assez ouverte à nous dévoilé la vérité à l'auberge… » appuya Shin

Théo soupira avant de s'éloigner pour laisser le temps à ma brune se calmer. Quand elle se rendit compte de la positon dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec le mage, elle rougit fortement.

'' je savais que tu allais vite mais pas à se point~'' commenta Philippe

'' TA GUEULE !'' gueula Bob au démon

Puis il relâcha la demoiselle tout en s'excusant de la rudesse de ses actions.

« - vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour essayer de me protéger c'est juste que je ne suis pas habituer à tant d'intérêt… » souffla gêner Aura

Pour tout ce qu'il s'agissait de combat, magie, défense ou arme elle savait gérer mais les interactions humaines amicales, elle ne maîtrisait pas trop. Ses sentiments s'emballaient à chaque fois et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle savait se faire détester, pas aimer.

« - Bon tu accouche d'une explication ou il faut te l'extirper du fond de la gorge ? » fit Theo impatient

« - THÉO ! » gronda Bob

Théo soupira et Aura se reblotit contre le mage qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Puis elle prit une grand inspiration et essaya de retrouver une contenance. Toute cette fatigue accumuler l'avait obliger à tomber le masque mais elle en avait besoin maintenant.

« - je vais tout vous dire… »


	4. chapter 3

chapitre 3: le bordel du temps

Aura se redressa un peu et de tourna vers le reste du groupe dans l'espoir d'échapper au regard noir de l'inquisiteur.

"- mon pere etait un mage du temps toit comme mere et a eux deux ils avaient décidé de creer un moyen de voir toutes les lignes de temps et de pouvoir surtout traverser les dimensions et voir nos alter ego dans d'autre temporalité. simplement la magie necessaire ne pouvait etre contenue dans un objet. cest alors que mon pere eu la merveilleuse idée d'utiliser sa propre fille qui venait de naître comme catalyseur et d'en faire une arme vivantes capable de voir toute possibilités passer présente ou futur et surtout de pouvoir manipuler le temps a sa guise et voyager dans les memoires... tout cela c'est ma mere qui me l'a appris a un grand prix..."

Aura sentit les larmes qui menaçait de couler sur ses joues. elle se sentit partir vers cette cellule ou ça mère avait péri a cause de la magie dont elle avait fait usage.

 _" je pense que tu devrais la consoler parce qui si elle continue a garder tout ça en elle elle va exploser et croit moi se sera pas joli a voir_ fit Philippe dans l'esprit de Bob

 _" je veix bien mais je suis pas sure que Theo me laissera faire..."_

 _" on s'en fout du baraquer vient en aide a la demoiselle !"_

 _" pourquoi elle t'intéresse tant Philippe ? "_

 _" parce que si son pouvoir tombe entre de mauvaise main-comme ton père- on risque gros et j'ai pas envie de creuver dans ton petit corps de lache !"_

 _"hey!"_

Bob souffla offusquer par la remarque de son démon qu'il ne pouvait pas contre dire. puis il se tourna vers la brune aux yeux ambré et la sera un peu plus contre lui. a ce mouvement, Aura se tendit.

"- écoute, mam grès l'air que se donne notre cher paladdin- il jeta un regard noir a Theo qui grogna- on ne te fera aucun mal. on est ici pour t'aider même si je doute que nois soyons les mieix placer pour ça."

Bob s'était voulut rassurant et cela semblait marcher au vu du visage de la demoiselle. elle sourit un peu avant de rougir au vu de sa positon.

"- étant donner que Enoch te veux on va te garder avec nous. ce sera plus sûr" fit Theo

"- au faite, nous sommes des aventuriers. nous parcourons le cratère en quêtes de missions a accomplir pour gagner de l'argent et vivre tout simplement. et si ça peut te rassurer on a tous un passer pas très joyeux." lui dit Grunlek

"- en même temps étant donner que vous êtes une bande composer de se que j'assume être un demi élémentaire d'eau- ai vu de la couleur de votre peau- un nain,un demi démon- étant donner que vbotre père est Enoch le démon-et surtout, un paladin inquisiteur quand il le souhaite je m'en serait douter." fit remarquer Aura

Bob explosa de rire, Grunlek sourit avec Shin de toute ses dents et Theo esquissa un sourire en coin. Aura etait bien contente d'entendre le rire du pyromage. elle se sentait bien avec cette joyeuse bande. peut être qu'elle n'aurais pas la vie normal dont elle revait mais au moins elle ne serais plus seule sur les routes.

Plus loin, cacher par les buissons et l'obscurité se tenait un homme. il avait enfin réussi a la retrouver. il ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. plus jamais il ne la laisserais voir l'extérieur.


	5. chapter 4

Chapitre 4: le temps d'avoir le temps

Aura se réveilla en première dans le campement. Elle releva la tête et rougit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était blottit contre le demi-demon. Il est vrai qu'elle avait eu froid pendant la nuit et qu'elle s'était blottit contre une source de chaleur mais elle n'aurais jamais penser qu'il s'agissait du mage.

Elle regarda le ciel et vit une espèce de déformation, comme lors de forte de chaleur.

'' mon imagination doit me jouer des tours….''

La demoiselle se leva et fut surprise de ne pas voir leur paladin en train de faire sa ronde. L'aube venait peut être de se lever mais il devait quand même être debout.

Aura s'assit à coter du feu de camps et sursauta presque en entendant les bruits de plaques métallique.

"- tu es déjà debout ?" lui demanda le paladin

"- Oui…"

La jeune fille se méfiait toujours de se paladin qui l'avait tant menacer à leur première rencontre. De plus, il semblait très méfiant à son égard comme près à dégainer son épée à tout moment pour lui trancher la tête.

"- pourquoi Enoch te veux tant ? Je ne vois pas qu'elle valeurs tu pourrais avoir… tu es juste un sac à emmerde pour moi et les emmerde je m'en débarrasser en général" fit froidement l'inquisiteur

La brune s'éloigna un peu plus de cet homme peu fréquentable. Elle ne voulait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Ils entendirent un couinement et se tournèrent pour voir Bob remuer dans son sommeil. Aura le secoua pour le sortir de ce qui semblait être un cauchemar.

Le mage se leva en sursaut et semblait affolé. Puis il se calma en croisant les ambre de son vis à vis.

"- merci Aura…" fit essoufflé Bob

Il essuya la sueur qui commençait à couler sur son front. Grunlek et Shin s'enquérir de l'état de leur ami inquiet. Bob leur assura qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

"- je pense que nous devrions partir d'ici tant que nous le pouvons encore" proposa Grunlek

Grunlek rechercha Eden mais ne la vit nul part. Il ne la sentait nul pars et ne l'entendait pas. Habituellement elle était de retours à leur réveil pour prendre le petit déjeuner ou pour le leur apporter justement. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Shin. Me demi élémentaire semblait analyser les environ. Quelque chose clochait.

"- Tu n'as rien vu de particulier dans les environs Théo ?" demanda le bleu

"- non c'est calme… trop calme…" fit inquiet Théo

Pas un bruit ne résonnait dans les alentours. Bien trop étrange pour être normal. Il se tourna automatiquement vers la jeune fille qu'ils avaient recueilli.

"- Eden n'est pas de retour, c'est pas normal" fit Grunlek

Théo émit un regard assassins à l'égard de la brune qui frissona.

"- tu as une idée bob ?" demanda Grunlek

Bob avait la tête baissée et ne disais pas un mot. Il était comment plonger dans une transe qui lui faisait revivre les pires cauchemars de sa vie.

"-... Bob?"

Grunlek était de plus en plus inquiet. Théo commença à s'inquiéter pour le mage qui ne répondait toujours pas.

Aura prit la main du mage et lui fit relever la tête et tomba sur des pupilles affolées.

" mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?" fit Théo en colère

Aura senti de nouveau une déformation et Théo tomba à genoux à se moment s'appuyant sur son épée pour se tenir debout.

"- THÉO !" Hurlerent Grunlek et Shin en se précipitant vers le paladin

Mais ils s'effondrerent tout comme leur ami. Aura commença à paniquer.

"- tu dois nous sortir de la jeune fille…" fit une voix démoniaque

Elle se tourna et tomba sur les pupilles rouge sang de Philippe.

"- tu es la seule qui n'est pas affecter par ce qu'il se passe, tu dois nous aider…"

Aura respira profondément pour se concentrer. Elle se devait de rester calme comme on lui avait appris. En se servant de ses sens elle se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient emprisonner dans une bulle se magie temporelle. Elle faisait revivre à tous leur pire moment du passer. Elle devait trouver le centre de cette bulle pour l'éclater et les libérer de leur Enfer personel.

Elle eu peu de mal à le trouver. Elle invoqua sa propre magie dorée qui l'engloba avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Un cercle de magie apparu avec un sablier au centre. Il semblait figer dans une position horizontale. Elle le bascula pour que le temps reprenne enfin son cours.

Les bruits de la forêt revinrent petit à petit, sortant de se gel temporelle lentement. En retournant à la clairière elle vit que tous avait retrouver leur esprit et elle se précipita vers le mage qui lui assura que tour allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

"- Bon maintenant on sait que notre ennemie à le temps de prendre le temps…." fit Shin

"-Hilarant…" lui dit Théo

Aura se mit à trembler légèrement. Une seule personne pouvait se permettre de faire appel à un tel sort juste comme coup de prévention. Et elle n'avait pas envie de le revoir de sitôt.

"je crois bien que la personne qui la veut est bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'on pouvait le penser…"

" tu l'as dit Philippe… pas commode le beau père.."


	6. chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : une rencontre inattendue

Aura se posa près du feu de camps sous l'oeil de l'inquisiteur. Il se méfiait de plus en plus de cette demoiselle qui venait, par sa présence, de les mettre en dangers. Et il n'aimait pas que ses amis soient en dangers. Surtout quand il ne peut pas les aider.

"- il faut qu'on se débarrasser d'elle Bob. Je sais que tu veux te la taper mais tu verra dans le bordel d'une autre ville pour ça. Elle est bien trop dangereuse pour qu'on la garde avec nous." lui fit Theo

"- Non mais tu t'entend parler ? Tu veux qu'on abandonne une demoiselle en détresse parce que l'ennemi qui la veux nous a mis en danger ? On est en danger tout les jours ! La semaine dernière avec la vouivre devrait t'en donner la preuve !" protesta Bob

"- Théo réfléchit, si celui qui la veut est capable de faire ça qu'est ce qui l'empêchera de s'en prendre à l'ordre de la Lumière ?" dit Grunlek

"- En plus, elle nous a sauvé la vie alors on devrait peut être lui rendre la pareille ?" finis Shin

Théo soupira et se tourna vers Eden qui la regardait avec un air désapprobateur.

"- Toi aussi tu es avec eux ?"

La louve aboya en confirmation. Théo haussa les épaules et s'assit à coter de la brune qui s'écarta quelque peu.

"- dans ce cas je n'ai d'autre choix que de l'accepter dans la troupe…. Mais il va falloir qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passe…"

Bob se mit au côté de la demoiselle qui n'était pas très à l'aise au côté du paladin.

"Bob je pense savoir ce qu'on pourrait faire."

" et tu propose quoi Philippe ?"

" laisse moi leur parler"

" et comment je réagis si tu prend le contrôle ? Et tu sais très bien que en connexion mentale il ne peuvent entendre que l'un de nous deux."

Philippe réfléchit quelque instant et il eu une idée. Il l'a souffla à Bob qui sourit.

"- J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un qui a peut être une idée pour nous sortir de cette situation à délicate." fit Bob

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Le mage s'approcha du feu et incanta une formule. Une fois qu'il se tut, une silhouette apparut dans les flammes. Il s'agissait d'un Bob mais plus démoniaque, plus écailleux avec une queue, des griffes et des cornes.

"- Tada !"

"- Bob pourquoi tu a invoqué ton démon ?" fit Théo méfiant

"- Parce que j'ai peut être une solution " lui répondit Philippe

Ils n'étaient pas très convaincu par cette réponse. Pas très à l'écoute non plus.

" si bob lui fait confiance alors pourquoi pas moi ?"

"- moi je t'écoute. Quelle est ta suggestion ?"

"- eh bien aucun d'entre nous ne s'y connaît en magie temporelle à part toi. Donc si tu nous explique comment ton père voulait t'utiliser en tant qu arme on pourras peut être trouver une parade pour le mettre ors d'état de nuire."

"- Il voulait se servir du pouvoir qui régit les dimension et les lignes de temps pour utiliser le temps a sa guise et anéantir tout ce qui se dressera it sur son chemin."

"- mais ça ne risque pas de détruire notre temps ?" demanda Bob craignant la réponse

"- sa détruirait à coup sûre notre temps… la puissance déployer ferait tout s'effondrer sur lui même. Et le temps recommencerai mais sans nous…"

"- Il faut donc que nous le trouvions afin qu'il ne puisse jamais mettre son plan à exécution." déclara Grunlek

"- Je veux bien mais comment ?" demanda Shin

"- Si il veut faire ce que tu dis il a besoin d'un amplificateur de magie et ça, il n'en existe qu'un seul, n'est ce pas Bob ?" fit Philippe un large sourire sur le visage

"- À l'académie des mages…" rit nerveusement Bob

"- Bob ?" Fit Théo suspicieux

"- C'est de ça que je me suis ''accidentellement'' servie lors d'une expérience qui a fait sauter la moitié de la tour et qui m'as fait virer…" fit Bob

Théo soupira comme le reste de la troupe. Aura sourit à Bob qui rougit et détourna le regard.

"- Ah et au faite, j'ai une info intéressante sur le coeur de ce cher, très cher, Lennon. En faite demoiselle il te trouve particulièrement à son goût" fit Philippe toujours un large sourire au lèvre.

"- LA FERME PHILIPPE ! " hurla Bob en le faisant disparaître.

Le démon disparut dans un grand éclat de rire pendant que Aura rougissait. Elle se détourna du mage et tomba sur le visage souriant de Grunlek. Il leva le pouce pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait et qu'il la soutenait.

Théo grogna ramenant l'attention à lui.

"- vous avez finis de roucouler ? Bien. Maintenant on peut y aller ? La tour des mages est pas à côté alors autant partir maintenant."

Ils se préparent et partir dans l'heure. Aura activa sa magie temporelle pour voir si un autre piège les attendait sur la route. Et en voyant se qui les attendait elle soupira.

Le choix allait être difficile et la solution douloureuse.


	7. chapter 6

Chapitre 6: petite pause

"- Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour atteindre la tour des mages Théo ?" demanda Grunlek en se maintenant aux hanches de Shin.

"- Je dirais à peu près une semaine à cheval. Mais on mettra surement plus de temps si on doit régler tous les problèmes que va nous apporter la miss…" grogna Théo

"- Théo ce n'est pas sa faute si son père à voulu faire d'elle une arme !" s'énerva Bob

"- Il a raison Bob je ne vous apporte que des soucis. Mais si vous ne m'aidez pas c'est le cratère qui va en pâtir" rétorqua Aura

Théo souffla avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Il veillait bien à ce qu'il ne tombe pas dans une embuscade ou encore sur un cercle temporelle. L'expérience qu'ils en avaient eu n'était que très peu agréable.

Bob, quand à lui, essayait de ne pas trop penser à la jeune femme qui se trouvait appuyer contre lui et dont il sentait la poitrine presser contre son dos.

" tu pense qu'elle fait quelle taille de bonnet ?" demanda Philippe

" J'en sais rien et j'ai pas envie de savoir !"

" A d'autre ! Même la louve sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ! Alors te voile pas la face surtout que je sais de quoi je parle vu que je suis TOI débile !"

" laisse moi tranquille ! J'essaye de ne pas y penser ! Je ne veux pas la forcer… Surtout que je sais pas si c'est réciproque !"

" bien évidement que c'est réciproque ! Aller arrête de faire ta pucelle et embrasse la !"

" TA GUEULE PHILIPPE !"

Philippe repartit dans le fond de l'esprit de son hôte avant de soupirer. Il était vraiment un cas désespérer. Bob souffla.

"- Un problème ?" demanda alors la demoiselle

Bob sursauta à la question avant de se tourner pour voir Aura.

"- N-non tout va bien " fit il un peu embarrassé

Aura haussa les épaules et ne posa pas plus de question ce que Bob lui remercia.

Ils chevauchèrent pendant encore plusieurs heures avant de faire une halte pour la nuit. Bob alluma le feu pendant que Shin et Eden faisait une compétitions pour savoir qui amènerait la meilleur proie à dîner.

Grunlek leva les yeux au ciels et commença à faire chauffer une marmite. Théo partit faire sa ronde pendant que Aura déchargeait leur affaire. Elle prépara le campement avec l'aide du mage.

Quand ils eurent fini, Shin et Eden était de retour. Et la louve avait gagné en rapportant un chevreuil ( par on ne sait qu'elle moyens) tandis que Shin n'avait qu'un pauvre lapin et une pomme.

Ils rirent de la déconfiture de leur ami avant de se préparer à passer à table. Théo les rejoignit à ce moment.

"- La tour des mages sera facile à atteindre mais on risque d'être mal accueilli si je suis avec vous, mal grès ce qui a pu se passer je ne suis toujours pas apprécier la bas…" fit Bob

"- Mais nous avons besoin de tes connaissance surtout que tu es un des seuls ici à pouvoir contrer ton père." contra Grunlek

"- Et puis je pense pas que nous saurons de quoi parle les mages.. et ça risque fort de m'énerver " fit Theo

"- Ouais et on sait ce que tu fais quand tu es en colère… l'âme de la petite fille est la pour nous le rappeler" fit Bob avec un sourire

"- ELLE EST PAS MORTE !"

Et ils explosèrent de rire devant le visage rouge de colère du paladin.

Après cela, ils partirent se coucher, Bob prenant le premier tour de garde. Il avait mit sa cape pour ne pas avoir froid pendant la nuit loin du feu.

Il se retourna brusquement en entendant un bruit provenant de derrière lui mais se calma en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Aura.

"- On arrive pas a dormir ?" demanda Bob

Aura hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la vision que lui avait donner sa mère de sa vie. Et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. De plus elle avait froid et savait exactement ce qui pourrait la réchauffer.

Elle se glissa alors au côté du mage et se blottit dans ses bras. Bob fut surpris mais la laissa faire. Il la couvrit avec sa cape avant de reprendre sa garde.

"- Tu pense qu'on pourra arrêté mon père ?" demanda inquiète la demoiselle

"- je suis sûre qu'on y parviendra ne t'en fais pas. Après tout, on a bien survécu à un Titan !" fit Bob en souriant

Il se tourna vers Aura et plongea dans ses yeux ambrés. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était rapprocher. Bob plaça sa main sur la joue de son vis à vis et s'approcha plus près.

Philippe tressautait de joie dans le cerveau de Bob, près à ouvrir le champagne à tout moment.

Leur lèvres allait enfin se rencontrer quand-

"- Je dois vous dire que ce que vous faites est très dangereux. Vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup" fit Enoch sortit de nul part

Bob et Aura s'écarterent en rougissant.

Philippe qui avait le sourire au lèvre lz vit disparaître à cette interruption. La colère qui l'habitat n'avait pas d'égale.

"- je vous suggere de-"

"- TU SUGGÈRE QUE DALE ESPÈCE DE TUE L'AMOUR ! DÉGAGE DÉMON ENQUIQUINEUR ! " Beugla Philippe en envoyant valdinguer Enoch vers d'autre cieux.

"- quand à toi !" fit Philippe en se tournant vers Aura

Il prit la pauvre jeune femme dérouter et choquer pour lui faire rencontrer ses lèvres. Et il rendit le contrôle à Bob qui ne se priva pas. Il approfondit le baiser et passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa partenaire.

Cacher derrière un arbre se trouvait les quatre compagnon de voyage.

Grunlek souriait de toute ses dents.

"- Enfin ils ont conclu ! J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais !" fit Shin

"- Je pense qu'on devrait les laisser.." fit Grunlek

"- Si tu veux mais on en parler de Enoch et ce que vient de faire Philippe?" fit Théo

Eden émis comme un rire. Et elle fut rapidement suivit des autres qui essayèrent de se faire aussi discret que possible en retournant à leur couchette.

Aura et Bob passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Philippe buvant goulûment son champagne bien mérité.


	8. chapter 7

Chapitre 7: la tour des mages

Après une bonne semaine de route, les aventuriers furent en vue de la tours des mages. Bob maintenait contre lui Aura pour ne pas qu'elle chute de cheval. Aura ronronnait contre le torse de son pyromage. Théo soupira devant le couple qui roucoulait derrière lui. Grunlek et Shin firent des "aaaaaw" de fan girls avant de se tourner vers l'immense tour.

"- et bien ils savent y faire en construction les mages ! Mais il y a vraiment autant de classe que tu dis Bob ? On dirait pas vu d'ici…" fit Shin

"- Ta gueule c'est magique" lui répliqua Théo

"- pour une fois, il a raison" approuva Bob

"- Comment ça pour une fois ?" s'indigna Théo

"- Comment ça il a raison ?" s'offusqua Shin

Grunlek et Aura rire de cette scène comic mais furent stopper par la voix d'une certaine mage….

"- Halte la démon ! Que fais tu ici, toi qui fut bannis de nos mur ?" demanda t elle

"- Cher archimage nous avons besoin de votre aide pour empêcher une catastrophe temporelle de se produire." fit théâtralement Bob

"- si elle ne s'est pas déjà produite…." fit Grunlek

Il en savait peu sur le temps mais savais chose pouvait tout aussi bien arriver, être arrivée ou sur le point d'arriver et ceux en un même instant.

"- Entrée dans ce cas… mais soyez prudent, j'ai beau être en votre faveur pyromage il n'en n'est pas de même pour me collègue notamment votre ancien enseignant." invita l'archimage

" on se demande bien pourquoi hein ?" fit Philippe

" roooh toi la ferme ! C'est pas parce que tu m'as aidé avec Aura que tu es pardonner du carnage à la tour !"

" aller ! C'était fun et en plus je l'aimais pas se prof…"

" C ÉTAIT PAS UNE RAISON DE TOUT FAIRE SAUTE !"

" peut être que j'y suis aller un peu fort c'est vrai…" rie nerveusement Philippe

Ils entrèrent dans la tour et elle avait toute les caractéristiques d'une tour classique mise à part qu'elle semblait bien plus grande de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

"- Au faite, qui est la personne qui doit nous apporter l'apocalypse temporel dont vous parler?" demanda la mage en chef

"- il s'agit de mon père…. Tim…" fit Aura

L'archimage s'arrêta net. Elle se tourna d'un coup vers la demoiselle au yeux ambrée.

"- C'est une plaisanterie ? Tim ? Mais nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis des mois ! Et comment compte-t-il tous nous détruire ? Avec le projet fou qu'était le sien de crée une arme organique ?"

"- vous étiez au courant ?" demanda Bob

"- Bien sûr ! Mais nous l'avons su trop tard…. Malheureusement. Et ou est donc cette arme?"

"- Il s'agit de la demoiselle a retardement ici présente" fit Théo

Arcane ouvrit de grand yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais fut interrompu

"- QUE FAIT TU ICI , PESTE DES ENFERS?" mugit un homme

Bob sursauta avant de se tourner comme les autres et faire face aux autres grand mages de l'académie. Il sourit nerveusement avant de reculer de quelque pas.

"- Nous n'avons pas le temps avec des disputes inutile. Tim est sur le point de mettre son plan à exécution est--" Bob fut couper

"- vous n'avez aucun droit de parole après ce que vous avez fait ici pyromancien." fit l'un de professeur

Et une grande dispute éclata. Tout le monde hurlait plus fort que tout le monde pour montrer qu'il avait raison. Aura recula et regarda Eden. La louve la fixait et lui fit un signe du museau en direction du capharnaüm qu'il y avait devant elles. Puis elle lui fit signe en direction du puits de mana et se retourna vers elle.

"- tu veux que je l'ai calme parce qu'on a pas le temps pour ces bêtises ?" demanda Aura

La louve approuva d'un signe de tête et s'approcha d'elle pour la pousser vers la foule en colère. Aura soupira et essaya de capter l'attention de tout le monde. Mais ils étaient trop occuper à se crier dessus pour faire attention à elle.

Plus elle essayait, moins on l'entendait.

Du coup elle s'énerva.

Elle usa de sa magie faisant passer ses yeux de l'ambre au dorée et apposa sa main au sol. Un cercle magique apparu avec un sablier s'écoulant en son centre. Elle le stoppa et tout mouvement dans la pièce s'estompa. Seules elle et Eden pouvait encore se mouvoir dans cette bulle temporelle.

"- Est ce que j'ai toute votre attention maintenant ? Parfait. Tim, mon père, compte se servir de l'amplificateur de ce puits pour amplifier mes pouvoirs et mes sortilèges afin de se servir de pouvoir temporel comme arme destructive de domination. Vous avez donc deux choix; sois accepter de nous aider sois finir dominer. A vous de voir."

Aura claqua des doigts et tout repris son court. Le cercle et le sablier disparurent pour laisser place à des mages ahuri.

"- … nous somme prêt à vous aider." fit un des mages, ravaler avec peine sa fierté.

Les autres le suivirent. Bob lui, se tourna vers la brune et la prit dans ses bras en souriant.

"- MA COPINE C'EST LA PLUS FORTE !"

"- ARRÊTE DE FAIRE LE GAMIN BOB !" hurla Théo

Bob lui tira la langue artisans la rage du paladin.

Arcane soupira avant de se tourna vers Aura.

"- ils sont toujours comme ça ?"

"- toujours. .. mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime."


	9. chapter 8

Désolé je me suis tromper lors du chapitre précédent : l'archimage s'appelle Tesla et non Arcane '

Chapitre 8: le début de la fin des temps

La compagnie, aider des mages, mirent au point un piège qui permettrait de piéger Tim dans un cercle anti-magie permettant ainsi de le mettre or d'état de nuire. Mais pour que cela fonctionne sur un mage de son gabarit il fallait une puissance considérable. Pour cela, ils devraient user de l'amplificateur et prendre le risque de laisser Tim s'en approcher de très près.

Bob regardait leur oeuvre au sol et se mit à réfléchir à un plan de secours car depuis qu'il était avec ses amis, aucun de leur plan avait fonctionné et il avait toujours fallu improviser. Mais cette fois ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Trop de chose était en jeu.

"tu peux toujours me libérer en cas de problème." fit Philippe

" je doute que tu sois assez puissant pour maîtriser un mage du temps qui serait capable d'effacer mon existence en un instant." répliqua Bob

" pas faux… mais tu sais que si notre plan échoue il n'y aura qu'une seule autre possibilité… et ceux même si elle ne te plaît pas." fit gravement son démon

Bob serra les poings sentant les larmes venir. Il l'a connaissait bien cette solution de secours et il ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

" je ne laisserais pas Aura se sacrifier ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble et tout ce qu'elle a dû sacrifier pour pouvoir se libérer de l'emprise de son père je ne plais laisserais pas tout abandonner juste pour nous sauver !"

Bob senti des flammes se former au niveau de ses poings. Puis une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé inconsciemment et croisa le regard de Tesla.

"- Nous devons avoir confiance en notre plan pour qu'il est une chance de réussite. Ne vous laissez pas abattre."

Bob souffla pour se calmer et éteignit les flammes de ses poings. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Aura qui se trouvait devant le cercle camoufler d'anti-magie. Il l'a tourna vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et la rapprocha au plus près de lui comme pour ne jamais la laisser partir. Aura avait passer ses mains dans la nuque et les cheveux du pyromage approfondissant le baiser.

Ils durent se séparer par manque d'air.

"- promet moi de ne pas nous abandonner." demanda Bob sur un ton suppliant

"- je te le promet Bob. Et toi promet moi de ne pas mourir." lui retourna Aura

"- je te le promet"

"- Alors comme ça on ne présente même pas son père à son petit ami? Est ce vraiment l'éducation que je t'ai donner jeune fille ?" fit une voix

Ils se figèrent et se tournèrent d'un coup vers la source de cette voix.

"- je comprend ta déception. Mon fils n'a même pas daigner me présenter ta fille. Quelle ingratitude !" s'indigna Enoch

"- ENOCH !" hurla Théo

Il dégaina son épée et se positionna au côté de Bob et Aura. Bob prépara un puissant sort de flamme tandis que dans les coins de la pièce les mages se préparait à fermer leur piège quand leur ennemie serait assez près.

Shin encocha une flèche tandis que Grunlek et Eden le couvrait.

"- vous pensez vraiment que je suis aussi stupide ? Que je viendrais et que je tomberais dans votre stupide piège ?" fit Tim en riant de manière démente

"- au vu de ta diversité de vocabulaire c'était plus que probable" répliqua Bob

Tim s'arrêta de rire avant de regarder furieusement dans la direction de Bob. Puis il eu un rictus et activa sa magie. Il forma une bulle temporelle ou le temps se figea pour tout autre personne que lui. Puis il lança une dague en direction du coeur du pyromage.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle fut paré par une épée de lumière.

Il se tourna en direction de sa fille. La bulle temporelle englobait toujours la pièce mais n'affectent que le bâtiment et non les personnes présente. Tout cela grâce à l'intervention de Aura.

Avec son aura dorée elle se tourna vers son père.

"- je ne te laisserais pas mettre ton plan à bien !"

"- Ça c'est ce qu'on verra ma fille !"

Ils se mirent tous en position, se préparant au pire.

Mais pour ce qui allait venir, ils ne pouvaient pas s'y préparer. Comment vaincre une existence non existante ?


	10. chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : prendre le temps

Aura senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis elle baissa les yeux et vit à ses pieds une magie bien plus puissante que ce que le aurait put penser. Son père était en train d'allier sa psyché et celle de Enoch pour créer un gigantesque Typhon temporelle qui les emporterait tous. Elle releva la tête et lança un regard déterminé à son père. Puis elle eu un sourire triste. Les mages avait beau être puissant, contre le temps lui même, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

"- je dois vous dire adieu cher imbéciles "

Et une lumière aveuglante envahi la pièce. Quand la lumière s'affaiblit, les aventuriers tremblerent de peur.

Devant eux se dérouler une des pires scène qu'ils n'avaient jamais assister.

Aura semblait briser et des fissures dorée parcourait tout son corps. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et briller dorée. Le cercle anti-magie qui aurait dû empêcher cela avait disparu sans laisser de trace mais avait-il vraiment été tracer ? Personne ne s'en souvenait.

La main de Tim traversait la poitrine de sa fille avec un sourire sadique.

Bob voulut hurler, pleurer, bouger mais il ne pouvait pas. La magie se Tim avait repris le pouvoir et il ne pouvait plus que regarder son amante se faire tuer sous ses yeux avant de disparaître à son tour. La seule image qui resterait graver dans ses rétines avant de disparaître à jamais serais celle de celle qu'il aime transpercer sous ses yeux par une des pires personne que le Cratère est portée.

"je ne peux pas le laisser faire !" hurla Bob dans son esprit

" moi non plus… alors libère toi démon !" fit la voix de Aura dans sa tête

Bob ferma les poings et crispa sa mâchoire. Si il avait l'appuie d'un démon, alors elle aussi elle aurai !

Il dechaina Philippe.

Il grandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille de deux Théo et un et demi de largeur. Des cornes poussèrent sur son front, ses ongles s'allongèrent en longue griffe, une queue lui poussa et des écailles d'un rouge impérial recouvrir son corps.

"- on ne vous laissera lui faire du mal !" firent Bob et Philippe en coeur.

Enoch fit quelque pas en arrière. Un démon déchaîner était quelque chose contre lequel il n'était pas prêt à se battre et encore moins si il s'agissait de son propre fils. Alors il fit comme à son habitude et fuit.

Tim ne s'en préoccupa guère et se reconcentra sur sa tâche premiere: activer son arme humaine. Il engloba le puits de mana et sa fille dans sa magie puis décida qu'il mènerait son plan dans un plan ou personne ne le dérangerait.

Mais les aventuriers n'allait pas le laisser faire comme ça. Ils se jetèrent sur lui mais le traversèrent lui, Aura et le puits de mana. Grunlek serra les poings pendant que Théo frappait sans relâche la figure qui se tenait devant eux sans parvenir à l'atteindre.

"- Bob c'est quoi ce bordel ?" fit Théo entre ses dents

"- il a envoyer leur temps dans une autre dimension pour pouvoir avoir la paix. Il ne pourra pas maintenir ça indéfiniment mais suffisamment longtemps pour activer les spécificités d'Aura." lui répondirent Bob et Philippe

"- et comment on y va ?" demanda Shin

Bob engloba tout le monde de sa queue et dirigea sa psyché non pas vers Aura mais vers son temps. Elle avait formé un lien entre elle et lui et il avait réussi à se connecter à son esprit. Désormais il n'avait plus qu'à la rejoindre et en finir avec tout ça.

"- accrocher vous !"

"- À quoi ?" fit Théo

Puis ils furent violemment entraîner dans la faille ou s'était échapper Tim.

Aura flottait dans cette espace inexistant les bras en croix et brillait de mille feux. Tim avait un sourire dément plaquer sur le visage et on voyait des doigts de la demoiselle partir des filins dorée qui était rattacher à des dimensions. Les fissures sur le corps de la jeune filles ne se firent que plus grande.

"- AURA !" hurla le démon

Elle ouvrit les yeux et il vit que ses pupilles s'étaient changés en sablier et il pouvait voir chaque grain tomber.

Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il se passerait quand le temps serait écouler.

"- Vous arriver trop tard aventuriers, le découpe est déjà lancée ! Bientôt tout le Cratère connaîtra mon nom à moi TIM MAÎTRE DU CRATÈRE ET DU MULTIVERS EN TOUT TEMPS ET EN TOUT LIEUX!"

"- ALORS LA COMPTE LA DESSUS ! " hurla Bob

"- OUI BOB N'ABANDONNE JAMAIS UNE FILLE AVANT DE L'AVOIR BAISER !" hurla Théo

Bob sourit à la remarque et se retourna vers Aura.

"- ne manque pas à ta promesse je t'en pris…." supplia Bob

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Soudain, le sable cessa de couler et Aura dit d'une voix lointaine et profonde.

"- Toi non plus…"

Bob hocha la tête et se concentra sur son père.

" prêt Philippe ?"

" tant que tu l'aura pas mis dans tout lit, toujours !"

" alors allons y!"


	11. chapter 10

Chapitre 10: quand le temps se brise

Bob s'élança vers Tim, toutes griffes dehors. Tim lança un sortilège pour faire disparaître son temps mais Théo para le sort avec son bouclier. Grunlek se servit de son arbalète de concert avec Shin et il réussirent à le toucher à l'épaule.

Les fissures de Aura se firent plus importante. Un grain de sable tomba.

Bob et Théo lançait inlassablement des attaques et finirent par faire mouche. Tim se retrouva avec tout un bras ouvert et un oeil en moins. Mais le mage n'avait pas chômer non plus et la compagnie se retrouvait mal en point.

Shin avait perdu en partie l'usage de son bras, Grunlek ne pouvait plus bouger son corps à par son bras métallique, Théo se retrouvait piéger dans son armure rouiller et Bob semblait s'épuiser de plus en plus et souffrir de plus en plus de sa forme démoniaque.

" on ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça…" lui fit Philippe

" on le doit ! Sinon…"

Bob se tourna vers Aura et déglutit.

Un grain de sable tomba.

La détermination du pyromancien se fit plus grande et il décida d'en finir en une seule attaque. Il concentra sa psyché et envoya se concentrer directement sur le mage temporel. Tim eu un sourire dément.

"- Pauvre idiot ! Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? Oubliez vous que je suis un mage du temps ?"

Tim partit dans un grand éclat de rire et se servit de sa magie pour envoyer dans un autre temps la magie de Bob.

En voyant son échec , le mage s'effondra au sol, les larmes au yeux. Ils avaient échouer.

Le dernier grain de sable tomba.

"- Vos effort n'ont servi à rien ! Bientôt , tout sera à Moi ! "

"- pas si je peut y faire quelque chose" fit une voix féminine

Tim releva la tête surpris. Cela faisait des année qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix.

"- C'est ma fille et je veux qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'il lui plaît comme une véritable jeune fille. Donc je ne ré laisserais pas détruire son univers !"

La jeune femme qui brillait de mille feux prit la main d'Aura et Tim en fit de même. Ils allaient affronter leur volonté.

" va l'aider !" lui intima Philippe

Bob et les autres prirent la main de la jeune femme et l'appuya de sa volonté.

"- NON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! " hurla Tim

Un grand éclat de lumière.

Puis le réveil dans la salle qu'il avait quitter. Mais sans Tim, et sans Aura. Seule la femme était rester. Elle se pencha vers Bob et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Bob pleura à chaude larme, Grunlek et Shin le soutenant d'un coter et de l'autre et Philippe dans son esprit. Même Théo le soutenait dans sa peine.

Mais savait-il vraiment la cause de ses larmes ?


End file.
